


Atlantean Mythology: Creation

by Backbiter222



Series: Atlantean Mythology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlantean, Creation, Emptiness, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, M/M, Mist, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Night, Ocean, Other, Primordial, Sky - Freeform, The Endless Ocean, The Endless Sky, Time - Freeform, chapters to come, day, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backbiter222/pseuds/Backbiter222
Summary: Atlantean Mythology: CreationThe creation of the world, an Atlantean tale.





	Atlantean Mythology: Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a story I wanted to write. But the only problem was that I needed Atlantean Mythology to do so. I looked around on the internet and couldn't find any. So I decided that I would have to first make up my on Mythology to use. This is the first story in the Atlantean Mythology series and while it is not my main project, I hope to make some more Myths soon. Enjoy. 
> 
> There is also a Pronunciation Guid at the bottom of the story.

The Creation

In the beginning of the universe, there was nothing. Nothing but the endless Emptiness. This Emptiness stretched on forever and made up all there was. For an unmeasurable amount of Time, this Emptiness existed. 

Now, the word Time may not be the best word to describe the existence of the Emptiness, because Time had not yet been conceived. There was nothing sentient, nothing else that was.

This was the beginning of our world. This was the dawn of creation. This Emptiness was the first creature to exist. And it shall most likely be the last. 

At one point in the vast and uncountable life of the Emptiness, it began to think. It developed thought and feelings. The Emptiness had became sentient. 

The first of the feelings that the Emptiness began to feel was loneliness. An intense feeling of loneliness so strong, it overpowered everything else. The Emptiness focused on this feeling and thought. From that loneliness came forth the Endless Ocean and the Endless Sky. 

These were the second and third beings to exist.

For their names, the Endless Ocean took O’matrue and the Endless Sky took S’kemoran.

They at first only saw each other, but soon they realized that there was something else out in the universe other than themselves. They realized that they were not alone. 

O’matrue and S’kemoran felt around them a presence. They felt something looming and dark. Something empty. This thing struck terror deep into their hearts and they drew close together in fright. 

As the two drew together, their hot and cold winds and water joined and became a fine mist, M’etrina. He joined his parents in their fear and they all drew away from the Emptiness. This precedent set by these original, Primordial, Gods still stands. 

The Emptiness was forever banished to the outside. It would always be feared and forgotten. The Emptiness could surround all others and try as hard as it may, but it would never be accepted.

Because of the decisions of O’mature, of S’kemoran, and of M’etrina, the Emptiness would forever push down on others until they faded to nothingness and emptiness. For all the Emptiness wanted was to not be lonely in this cold, dark place. And that was taken away.

So It turned bitter. Bitter that It was scorned by its own creations. That while the other Gods had each other, it had no one. 

So the Emptiness made it its duty to turn all of the creation that the Gods will soon make into nothing. To turn everything into emptiness. It will be only when the Emptiness has consumed all there is and all there will ever be that it will be satisfied. And then it will finally rest. 

But the Gods did not yet know this, and so they huddled together to escape what they knew to only be a dark feeling.

This dark feeling that O’mature, S’kemoran, and M’etrina felt manifested itself in their minds so strongly that, like their forbearer, the Emptiness, they created a new being with a thought. This new being was Night and she ruled over the dark and the times of shadow. 

Night took for herself a name she found good and placed herself above the Endless Ocean, O’mature, and just below the Endless Sky, S’kemoran. The name he chose was N’imorti. 

Terrified of what she had helped her mother and father to create, M’etrina pulled forth the idea of light and shining sun, something to combat N’imorti. He created Day.

Day was unlike her sister Night. She placed herself above the Endless Sky to shine down on all things, instead of most things. The name she took for herself was D’emegia.

Perhaps the greatest mystery of all of creation is where Time came from. There came a point in the creation where T’anue, Time, began to exist. No one knows for sure where he came from. Some say that he was the last creature to be created by the Emptiness, a way to Time the end of creation. Others say he was the child of all the other gods. He was the first and will be the last mystery. 

These six beings were the Primordial Gods, the strongest and the first to ever exist. They are what all other life comes from. They were present when the world was made and will be there when it ends. They will be the last to be overtaken by the Emptiness when the final days come. 

This was the Creation.

 

Pronunciation Guide (By Order of Appearance)  
1\. O’matrue - (O-ma-true)T  
2\. S’kemoran - (Ski-more-ee-an)  
3\. M’etrina - (Me-tree-na)  
4\. N’imorti - (Knee-more-tie)  
5\. D’emegia - (Dee-med-g-a)  
6\. T’anue - (Ta-a-new-ee)


End file.
